


Love is 5

by Melissa1214



Series: Love is [5]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: Love is [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821196
Kudos: 1





	Love is 5

第五章

因为巡演，KT跟随KK一起来到台湾

龟梨和也和赤西仁作为节目代表带着KK的照片来到有名的算命街找到算命大师给他们看面相，预测未来。

“我们想知道KAT-TUN这个组合会不会越来越成功呢？”

“男孩子鼻子有一点隆起是代表成功哦”大师拿着尺子在龟梨和也的鼻子上比划了一下，得出了结论。

龟梨和也很高兴。

“请你将那颗痣点掉吧，耳朵旁的痣是说异性关系复杂”大师很认真的说道

“那大概会到什么程度呢？”赤西仁有点担忧

“请点掉那颗痣吧”大师并没有多说什么

“日本有激光点痣哦”龟梨和也在一旁笑着说到

“啊，那颗痣怎么说也算是我的魅力点来着”赤西仁似乎不想妥协

“请回到日本后好好考虑一下吧”龟梨和也似乎有点担忧的劝说

在台湾休息的空档，一起去逛街了，虽然语言不通，但周围的粉丝们都很热情，店里的大叔也特别喜欢龟梨和也，还说“如果是龟梨就免费送一个！”，真的是很融洽的氛围。

龟梨和也认真的挑选着礼物。送什么给山P呢？一边思索着这个问题，一边浏览着玲琅满目的商品。

“小龟，你看这个怎么样？”赤西仁拿着一条动物条纹的腰带很得瑟的在自己腰上比划着。

“嗯，不错，很符合你的baga气质”龟梨和也看了一眼以后得出了结论

“什么嘛，但我很喜欢啊”

龟梨和也没再理会赤西仁，因为他的双眼被一个钱包吸引了。看起来和山P很搭呢，龟梨和也很相信自己的第一感觉，直接叫老板包了起来。

最终赤西仁还是买了那条动物条纹的腰带，送给山P的钱包被龟梨和也小心翼翼放在了袋子里。

回到日本以后，龟梨和也将包装好的礼物送给了山下智久，山下智久开心的马上拆开了礼物，拿着钱包爱不释手。

“kame，太棒啦，里面还有钱！”山下智久打开钱包看到里面竟然还有几张崭新的钞票，虽然数额不多

“送钱包不能送空的呀”龟梨和也有点害羞的摸了下耳朵

山下智久看到龟梨和也害羞的样子觉得特别可爱，给了龟梨和也一个熊抱，怀里的身体还是那么瘦。

“kame，你要多吃一点，太瘦了”山下智久有点担忧的说到

“你又不是不知道，我的食道比你们都细一点啦”

“话说回来，仁，你怎么没有准备礼物？我的礼物呢？”山下智久搂着龟梨和也，看着赤西仁

“啊？小龟不是送了吗”

“那怎么能一样？kame送的是代表他的心意，我不管，你必须补给我一个礼物！礼物！”山下智久给了赤西仁一个鄙视的眼神。

于是两个人就到底要不要补送礼物，补送什么礼物而吵闹去了。

龟梨和也只是看着他们两玩闹的背影露出微笑。

“山p，我有点害怕……你轻一点”

“放心，我会很温柔的，一点都不痛的”

“真的吗……”

“真的真的，骗你是小狗，你要相信我”

“好啦！你们两个人也太磨唧了吧？！”赤西仁实在看不下去了。不就是打个耳洞而已吗？

山下智久买了耳洞打孔器和龟梨和也还有赤西仁在家互相打耳洞。

山下智久坚持要给龟梨和也打第一个耳洞，但他们谁也没打过，大家心里都有点没底。

“山P你打吧！”龟梨和也紧闭双眼

龟梨和也的左耳已经用圆珠笔做好了记号，山下智久拿着打孔机对准了那一点按下了按钮。

“kame，好了”

“欸？就好了吗？”拿着镜子看着自己的左耳那个闪亮的耳钉，完全没有感觉到痛啊。

“好啦好啦！到我了！”赤西仁大大咧咧的往那一坐，山下智久也帮赤西仁打了一个。

“山P的谁来打？”

“P，你想打几个？”赤西仁邪恶的拿着打孔机向山下智久走去。

“我能要求换人打么……”山下智久看着赤西仁手里的打孔机感到一股寒意。

“那我和仁一人打一个吧？”龟梨和也好心提议到。

最终山下智久打了三个耳洞，左边龟梨和也和赤西仁一人打了一个，右边赤西仁吵着也要由他来下手。

三个人拿着冰块敷着耳朵，一边看着电视，赤西仁又在和山下智久进行着没营养的吵嘴，龟梨和也看着他们两吵嘴的样子就觉得好笑，谁能想象得到舞台上光彩夺目，举手投足间都能吸引粉丝无数kya的尖叫的两人，私下里其实就像两个小学生一样斗嘴。

“小龟，你笑什么？”赤西仁和山下智久同时向龟梨和也投来疑惑的目光。

糟糕，不小心笑出声了。

“没有啊，我只是笑电视节目里，刚刚那个搞笑艺人的段子好搞笑哦”

明明在放广告哪来的搞笑艺人

“在笑我是不是？让你笑”赤西仁发起了痒痒攻击，山下智久也加入了混战，但不知道他到底是想帮龟梨和也还是赤西仁。

“哈……啊……救命啊！”

就这样，在那一天，山下智久在龟梨和也的身上留下了一个永久的印记。

山下智久和生田斗真终于也如愿组团了，4TOP，一时风光无限，虽然山下智久以前也和生田斗真组成过双人组B.I.G，但4TOP的意义是不一样的。接替毕业的泷泽秀明做为少俱的主持人。泷泽秀明从Jr.毕业那天的演唱会，山下智久在舞台上抑制不住的哭了起来，虽然从小就是爱哭鬼，但是长大以后已经很久没有这样哭过了，一想到平时爱护自己的泷泽君要从Jr毕业出道，山下智久不知道自己到底是因为喜悦抑或是伤感而留下了泪水。

龟梨和也和山下智久作为KT和4Top的成员而各自努力着，山下智久一边忙于学业，一边忙着事务所各种工作，赤西仁和龟梨和也倒是先后退学了，从小学就不喜欢读书的山下智久因为初中也没好好用功，刚刚读高中的时候也经常跟不上进度，有时也会思考，我未来的人生会是怎么样的呢，也想过放弃学业算了，但最终还是坚持了下来，或许是不服输的精神吧，和老师约定好了，一定会顺利从高中毕业，考上大学！

在忙忙碌碌的生活中，还是会抽空和朋友们一起玩闹，只是见面的机会渐渐减少了，所以能见面的时候都特别珍惜，直到龟梨和也最后一次去山下智久家玩的时候

“山P，我要搬家了”

“搬家？搬去哪里？”山下智久的心里突然一紧

“也不算太远，只是以后就不能经常来你家玩了，也不能陪你再一起坐总武线拉”龟梨和也的双眼流露出怀念。

山下智久才发现，自己似乎从来没有想过，有一天会和龟梨和也分开。从初中开始，大家就一直玩在一起，山下智久已经习惯了生活中有龟梨和也的存在，就像呼吸空气一样自然。虽然并不是说再也见不到面，但是一想到再也不能随时和龟梨和也到对方家里拜访，山下智久就感到心里空落落的。

“……好吧”虽然脸上表情似乎没有变化，但龟梨和也还是在从语气里听出了山下智久的落寞

“山P会寂寞吧？”我知道你一直很怕寂寞，龟梨和也走上前给了山下智久一个拥抱

“我家随时欢迎你回来”山下智久也紧紧的抱住了龟梨和也。

搬家那天因为工作原因，山下智久并没有参与，结束工作以后按照龟梨和也给到的新家地址直接打车到达了目的地。到的时候龟梨和也正院子里欣赏风景。

“山p，你来啦！”龟梨和也看到山下智久的身影出现在门前，马上兴奋的挥手

“新家还不错嘛”山下智久上下打量着新居

“还没吃饭吧，走，我们一起去吃晚餐吧”龟梨和也稍微收拾了一下就带着山下智久出门了。

两个人一边在街道上走着一边寻找着餐馆，刚刚搬家过来，龟梨和也对周边的环境也不太熟悉。

“叔叔阿姨怎么不在？”山下智久疑惑地说

“裕也还要读书，家里还有一些事没处理好，今天只是先搬一部分东西过来”

“原来是这样呀，那你今晚住哪里？”

“我今晚就住这里呀，难得这么大的房子只有我一个人啊”

“但是家里不是还有很多东西没搬来吗？”

“我自己的基本生活用品都已经搬到我的房间了”龟梨和也挑眉一笑

原来早就做好打算了啊

正好这时发现前面有一家吃荞麦面的店，于是就在店里吃了起来。

吃完荞麦面，龟梨和也带着山下智久在周边散步。

“山P什么时候回家？太晚回去阿姨会担心的吧？”

“……今晚我不想回家，kame，今晚我想留下来陪你”

“这样不好吧？家里什么也没有啊”

“有什么不好，反正洗漱用品到便利店买就好啦，你的衣服借我穿就好了嘛！～”

“好吧，好吧”龟梨和也知道山下智久是吃准了自己无法抵抗他的撒娇。

给妈妈打过电话之后，山下智久和龟梨和也在新房间收拾睡觉的地方。

“收拾完毕！yeah！”山下智久闭上双眼躺在地板上。

“我去洗澡咯”龟梨和也拿着换洗的衣物走向浴室。

“等等我，一起洗吧！”山下智久马上从地板上爬了起来

“额，好吧……”龟梨和也有点错愕，虽说初中的时候也经常和山下智久一起去澡堂泡澡、洗澡，不过最近已经很久没有一起洗澡过了，也不知道山下智久怎么突然又有了兴致。

“这套衣服你拿去穿吧”龟梨和也在衣柜里拿出了一套衣服递给山下智久。

洗完澡以后，龟梨和也用风筒吹着头发，山下智久刚刚从浴室出来，透过镜子，龟梨和也看到山下智久用毛巾擦着头发，晶莹的水珠，沿着脖子向下低落。身上只穿着一套短裤。山下智久擦完头发以后走到龟梨和也身后，将头趴在龟梨和也的肩上，也不管水珠都被风筒吹到自己的脸上。

“kame！帮我吹头发嘛！”山下智久在龟梨和也耳边大声的喊道

龟梨和也只好认命的一边吹着自己的头发一边兼顾帮山下智久也吹着头发。龟梨和也的手在山下智久的发间一抓一放，湿润的头发在手中慢慢变得干燥。空气中弥漫着洗发水的香味。还有风筒的热气。

山下智久安静的看着龟梨和也认真帮自己吹头发的样子，觉得这个画面很美


End file.
